Penny Moonstone
|connectedresources = |statsdate = May 10, 2013 }} Penny Moonstone is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. The citizens of Penny Moonstone work diligently to produce Fish and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. Penny Moonstone is a proud member of the R&R Alliance. History Penny Moonstone was founded on August 16, 2009 by Andy Roberts and a group of supporters. The nation soon became a member of the R&R Alliance. Throughout its membership, it has been a prominent voice in alliance matters, making a variety of contributions, having Roberts in various positions throughout the alliance. Today, the nation has over 1500 square miles of land, and a population of nearly 45,000. Landmarks Nort Mountain Nort Mountain is the tallest mountain in Penny Moonstone. It overlooks the city of Altavista, and tourists can get a wonderful view of the city. During the winter, Nort Mountain has 22 ski/snowboard runs for visitors to enjoy. Shell Dome The shell dome is a stadium in downtown Altavista. It is the home to the well-known Altavista Stars hockey team. Iron Bridge The Iron Bridge connects Altavista with Juderset. It crosses the Patterson River and is four lanes wide, with a separate pedestrian lane and a bike lane. Events * 10/12/09 - The council approached the Cabinet about creating a trade route directly through a forest into a nearby nation. The government decided to build the highway through the forest and open up the nearby area for business. * 11/04/09 - The price per barrel of oil has skyrocketed recently. Had an active trade embargo against a nation for an existing humanitarian crisis of which their government leaders refused to act upon. The embargoed nation however has a vast amount of oil reserves. The government chose to hold the ground on the humanitarian issue and keep the trade embargo in place. * 11/05/09 - The housing market is falling, destroying wealth and confidence in the process. A legislation was passed to overhaul the lending market. * 11/15/09 - 3 month Anniversary * 11/25/09 - 100 Days since Penny Moonstone was founded. Celebrations were held in the two largest cities, Altavista and Petersburg. * 01/13/10 - 6 month Anniversary * 04/04/2010 - The Prime Minister's closest advisor passed away and a replacement needed to be found, someone who cam be trusted to lead both the Prime Minister and Penny Moonstone in the right direction. Alec Chang, A prominent environmentalist, was appointed. * 06/13/2010 - 300 days of the existence of Penny Moonstone. A day of great joy for the nation. * 12/30/2010 - 500 days of the existence of Penny Moonstone. A spectacular government funded party-like event was held in the capital, to celebrate both the milestone, as well as the coming of the new year. * 05/06/2011 - Reshuffling of the Cabinet. See below for current Cabinet ministers. * 02/03/2012 - 900 day anniversary. * 03/27/2012 - Alec Chang, Chief Advisor to the Prime Minister resigns from his position. Two days later, Helen Jackson is appointed to the position. * 05/13/2012 - 1000 day anniversary. Celebrations were held across the nation. In particular, thousands of people gathered in front of a large stage erected at Wilmington Park for an afternoon of festivities. * 09/01/2012 - Federal election and Cabinet reshuffling. * 03/01/2014 - Federal election and Cabinet reshuffling. Government Currently, the government of Penny Moonstone is a Republic. In the past, it has been a Democracy and a Capitalist government. Current Goverment of Penny Moonstone * Prime Minister: Andy Roberts * Minister of Defence: Jordan Robinson * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Joshua Munro * Minister of Finance: Francesco Milken * Minister of Justice: Melodie Tupper * Minister of Healthcare and Welfare: Sandra Cameron * Minister of Education: Tony Murphy * Minister of Natural Resources: Robert Summers * Minister of Industry and Technology: William Klien Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch of Penny Moonstone consists of three levels of courts-Municipal, Provincial, and Federal(Supreme Court). The Supreme Court consists of 7 justices elected by the population of he nation, who serve for terms of 3 years each. Military The Department of Defense is currently under the control of the Minister of Defence, Jordan Robinson. The military of Penny Moonstone currently consists of an army and an air force. Rank Structure Officers * General * Lieutenant General * Lieutenant Colonel * Colonel * Major * Captain * Lieutenant * Second Lieutenant Soldiers * Warrant Officer First Class * Warrant Officer Second Class * Master Sergeant * Sergeant * Master Corporal * Corporal * Lance Corporal * Private